


淫欲

by Dun_catchME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_catchME/pseuds/Dun_catchME
Summary: 西里斯无法抑制对哈利的欲望。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	淫欲

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年性行为警告/三观不正/未完成

西里斯觉得自己有罪，奸淫的罪。

不知何时开始，他无法抑制对哈利的情欲。每每对着他的肉体，他的阴茎就会蠢蠢欲动。从前共浴是他最爱的“亲子”活动，今却成为了罪恶的开端。

他的教子已经十三岁了，却似乎仍未有男女有别的意识。尽管已经到霍格沃兹上了三年学，可似乎是因为初潮迟迟未至，他仍然像个假小子一般，对西里斯这个成年男子毫无防备。

又一次央求之下，西里斯被哈利拉进了浴室，脚下的步伐沉重得像是走上断头台。哈利欢快地关上门，开始解下衣衫，向西里斯露出光洁的胴体。十三岁的少女，刚刚从孩童跨入少年的阶段，手脚逐渐变得修长，但脸上仍带着婴儿肥，透着一股青涩的可爱。

西里斯在哈利的催促之下脱下衣服，和哈利一同泡在温水中。浴缸不大，西里斯这等大个子在里面要屈曲着腿，跟哈利的纠缠在一块，哈利看他不适的模样，轻笑了几声。天知道令西里斯感到不适的不只是狭窄的浴缸，还有在内心不停翻滚的兽欲。西里斯尽力驱赶在脑海里那些不良的画面，但这时哈利却俯身向前，似是想靠在他的胸膛。西里斯顿时浑身僵硬，一时连推开的动作都忘了，任由那双纤细的臂膀圈上他的腰。

“你今天这么不说话？”哈利疑惑地抬头问道。

“嗯……有点累了而已。”西里斯干巴巴地回了一句。

又静了下来。沉默令一切的触感变得敏锐起来，西里斯能清楚感觉得到，哈利微隆的胸脯正紧贴着他的腹肌，滑嫩的肌肤不停引诱着他去紧抱他的教子。短短的十分钟，已经足以令西里斯的大脑变成一坨浆糊。

“咦？”哈利一声疑问打破了沉默，“西里斯，你这里……怎么硬了？”

西里斯这才发现自己的阴茎不知何时已经勃起。面对着哈利纯洁的目光，他只觉自己是罪人。理智在此刻叫西里斯推开哈利，但潜意识里，他却异常兴奋。

他的欲望终于被教子发现了，继而想到的是——他要将他染上自己的颜色。

情欲最终战胜了理智。西里斯放任自己，任由哈利观看自己的阳具。

“因为被哈利抱着太舒服了。”西里斯抬手轻抚哈利的肩膀。

“好奇怪啊。”好奇的哈利伸手去摸西里斯的勃起，奇异的触感让哈利感到迷惑，“为什么抱着我，这里就会变硬？”

“因为……他想放进哈利里面。”

仅存的那么一丁点理智也被哈利几下轻柔的抚摸给驱赶走了。西里斯凑到哈利的颈侧，嗅着哈利身上的香气，气氛渐渐变得暧昧起来。

哈利有点难以相信这样的巨物放进自己的身体：“这个，怎么放进去啊？”

“我教你。”

未等哈利回应，西里斯便托起哈利的屁股，让他坐在浴缸的边缘。

“你先张开腿，我就告诉你怎么做。”西里斯哄骗道。

哈利直觉觉得现在的状况是异常的，但因从来没有接触过性相关的话题关系，他完全不知道这是性交的前夕。他犹豫了一会儿，在西里斯的目光之下，把双腿搁在他的双肩，露出腿间的秘境。

西里斯终于看到了他朝思暮想的秘密花园。即使是处于发育阶段，哈利的私处亦无一根阴毛，整个部位都呈粉色，肥厚的阴唇之中是一条狭小的缝隙。西里斯颤抖着手，小心翼翼的触碰那羞涩的部位。当他的手指碰到他的阴唇时，哈利忍不住想要夹紧双腿，把西里斯的头夹在腿间。

“没事的，哈利，你放松一点。”西里斯尽力安抚害羞的教子。


End file.
